


Lashes make everything better

by Florchis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Loose eyelashes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Kakashi knows he has been taking home more work than he should. Sakura makes a statement about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Lashes make everything better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouseymightymarvellous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/gifts).



> For @amousing for the "30 Minutes to O'Hatake Gift Exchange". Their prompt was: “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.” Hope you enjoy it!

“So, what do you think about this?”

He raises his head from the paperwork just long enough to give her a side-glance, and that’s enough to make him realize that he has gone too far; it’s one thing to bring paperwork home and a very different one is when your wife is standing on a purple negligee with an arm uncasually-causally raised against the door frame. That means he has withdrawn his attention for far too long far too often. 

The shinobi training certainly works in this kind of occasion, when he has to lower his eyes back to his papers and pretend he has seen nothing interesting at all.

_ Play it cool, Kakashi, play it cool. _

“About what?”

Sakura swings her hips all the way to his desk, and the purple shiny material makes a swishy sound between her thighs. Kakashi breathes in. This could go south very quickly, and that is part of the trill he gets from this game of chasing each other. She could demolish him with as much as a glance, and he can’t pretend that it is not titillating at all. She pushes his chair unceremoniously back and sits on his lap. Kakashi tries his hardest to pretend that he is neither discouraging nor enthusiastic about this new development. 

“About this new… _pajama_ I got,” she purrs in his ear. She can’t even get herself to say the word ‘negligee’, because admitting she is wearing lingerie would mean she is trying to get in his head, _and of course she is,_ but admitting it would be too close to losing the game. Kakashi wishes he had his mask on right now; it would help hide his smirk a lot better. Instead, he licks his lips and soldiers on.

“It looks… really fresh. I hope it can help you get a better night of sleep.”

“Oh, yes!” Her words are still sugarcoated, but she is sending daggers his way with her eyes, and Kakashi gets a shiver running down his spine, both a little panic and a lot of anticipation. “It is light enough that almost feels like I am sleeping na-ked.” She breaks the word in the middle, her tongue circling around the sound like she is enjoying an entire, plump strawberry. He drives his nails against the wood of his armrests to fight the instinct to rip apart the flimsy material covering her skin.

That was a low blow and they both know it: if he doesn’t reply with something of his own, he might as well just throw the towel.

“Bad luck it is already ripped,” he says in his usual bored tone and enjoys immensely when she starts twisting herself around to see what he means. He lets her suffer for a couple of seconds before clarifying, “Oh, thought you had a loose thread but it seems it was just a loose eyelash.” She jerks in his lap, outraged, and he pins her down with both his arms, keeping her in place. “Don’t worry, I got it.”

Kakashi takes one finger to his mouth very deliberately and licks the tip slowly, making sure she can see every movement of his mouth and every flex of his jaw. She looks enthralled and almost jumps out of her skin when he strokes the cool, moist fingerpad against the sensitive skin of her chest. He looks her in the eyes while he moves his finger around way more than necessary, changing pressure and velocity, chasing every cool spot in her skin until she is flushed and pink all over. She doesn’t lower her eyes and finally, he brings his finger up again; there is, indeed, a loose eyelash stuck to the pad of his finger, and he offers it to her.

“Make a wish with me?”

Her lips are invitingly open and red; she must have been biting down on them while he was focused on her eyes. She doesn’t press her finger against his but blows until the eyelash is gone. 

“How about you make it come true instead?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
